Alchemy, Magic, a Pinch of Insanity, Get Chaos!
by The Mist Alchemist
Summary: Ed returns to Hogwarts following rumors of trouble untold. Little does he know he shall be joined by two others from Central. Mix it all together, you get chaos! T for later chapters.
1. Enter Alchemists!

Mist here! I feel rather embarrassed trying to write yet another story when I haven't even come to a second chapter on the first. -sweatdrops and tries to avoid flying fruit- I'll try to come up with some inspiration on that soon! Promise!

Anyways! This is a FMA/HP crossover. I usually do not like OCs at all, but this story is different for me. You shall soon see...

Thank you Nazzy-chan for allowing me to use you in my story!

In this story, Edward is about 14, and is in his second year at Hogwarts with the HP crew. Yes, I know the age is wrong, but that's the way the cookie crumbles! Or the story in this case! (I sure do hope not...)

Wish me luck all...

Dumbledore stood before the students when the sorting was finished. "Now, before we begin the feast, we have two new students joining us this year. They are from Amestris, and they do not speak fluent English, so I expect you to help them get along in this new environment. Please welcome Cassidy Hisoka and Kiria Natashi!"

The large oak doors swung open, and two girls stomped in, bickering all the way in their native tongue. "I told you we would miss the train!"

"No you didn't! Besides, it was _your_ fault! You _had_ to forget it!" They were half way up to the teacher's table when they realized they had been announced and had everyone's eyes on them. Blushing, they bowed to the headmaster. "Gome... We are sorry Sir," said Kiria. "We did not mean to be late." She stumbled a bit with the new language.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "It's quite alright. Now, let's get you two sorted into your houses, shall we?" He gestured to the sorting hat, which still sat on its stool in front of the teacher's table. "Hisoka, Cassidy." Cassidy hurried forward, placed the hat on her head, and sat down on the stool. She jumped when she heard a small voice.

"Ah, what's this? Another alchemist, eh? Hmm, you have the mind and determination. Ooh, patience too, hm? Bravery, I can see as one of you strengths. I do believe...GRYFFINDOR!" Applause burst from the table to her right. Cassidy smiled at Kiria and walked to the table, though she didn't sit down. She seemed to be waiting.

"Natashi, Kiria!" Kiria, after seeing Cassidy go through it once, strode up to the hat and jammed it on her head.

_'They're all staring at me,'_ she thought to herself a bit nervous.

"Well of course they are dear. No one's sure who is going to be applauding." Kiria squeaked. "Let's sort you, shall we? And yet another alchemist sits below me. Sticking up for others is your strength? Yes, I can see that. There's brains, but it looks to be more common sense then anything."

'_Ara_ _Tojikomeru'_ **(1)** The hat was beginning to annoy Kiria.

"Short temper over patience eh? We'll overlook that for now. What else, hmm. Loyalty, plenty of that. Looks to me like... GRYFFINDOR!" Again there was mad clapping from the Gryffindor table. Cassidy smiled. She had known that Kiria would be coming with her. They sat down together.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor table!" A tall red-haired boy beside Cassidy pat her on the head.

"And please don't mind the insanity of it all.But, if you ever need a little more, just call on Fred and George!" The red-head beside Kiria patted her head. The girls smiled up at the Weasly twins, then looked at each other confused. They will never be able to tell anyone apart here! Looking down the table they saw more red-heads.

_'Amestris? What are they doing here? They aren't from the... no, couldn't be. Well, who knows? One way to find out'_ Edward Elric turned to the girls. "So what are you two doing here so far from home? Aren't there any schools near Amestris?"

"We could ask you the same thing Ed. Aren't you from Amestris too?" A boy with black hair and glasses nudged Edward. When he did, Cassidy noticed a lightening shaped scar on his forehead. She would tell Kiria later.

"I have the right to be curious." Ed pretended to glare at his friend. When Cassidy and Kiria began talking among themselves in Japanese, he turned back to them. Cassidy had shoulder length brown hair with small blond highlights. Her eyes were a calm, hazel-green. She wore khaki cargo pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a long jean coat. _'Kinda like mine,'_ Edward mused. Kiria had shoulder length blond hair, with the left side tucked behind her ear and the right dangling close to her eye. Her eyes were a vibrant, dark blue. She wore black cargo pants and a white long shirt. Over it all she wore a white coat similar to Cassidy's. (They hadn't had to change into their robes.)

As the feast progressed, the two girls were introduced to other Gryffindors. A few of them included Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger.

"So what year are you two in?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"We are second years."

"Excellent! You're with us!" Hermione smiled at them.

When the feast ended, Ron, Harry, and Hermione turned to the newcomers. "You can come with us; we'll show you our dormitories," Harry stood and began leading the group out. Ed paused to glance up at the teacher's table. His superior, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and now the assistant librarian, sat there with the usual smirk on his face. But from knowing him for so long, Ed could tell that he was as confused as himself. _'He doesn't know why they're here either. Odd,'_ Ed thought to himself. As he turned back to the others, he caught a glimpse of something silver poking out just slightly from under their shirts. _'I'll think about it later,'_ he thought as he hurried to catch up to them.

After a few minutes of hiking up what seemed like endless stairs, (that kept changing no less!) the group had reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink gown. "Password?" The two girls jumped. A picture, speaking! And it was moving too!

"Masquire," Harry said in a bored tone. To the girls' amazement, the portrait swung open to reveal a red and gold decorated common room, equipped with tables, a few couches, and a couple of squishy-looking armchairs by the fire. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls' dorms are that way, the boys' over there."

"Thank you very much. I think we should go to bed now," as she spoke, Kiria yawned to emphasize. They began ascending the steps.

"One sec!" Edward jumped up from a table on which he had been scribbling something. He ran over to them. "If you want to, tomorrow we could all get up a little early and we could show you around."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cassidy saw a slip of paper in his sleeve. "That would be very kind. Tomorrow morning then?" She held out a hand to shake, and Ed took the hint.

"Tomorrow morning it is." He let the little slip fall from his sleeve into hers. "Goodnight!"

Once they were in their room, Cassidy and Kiria sat down on one of the beds to read the note.

_Girls,_

_I would like to know a little more about you, if you don't mind. I am curious about Amestris. Meet me down in the common room at midnight._

_Ed_

"So he's figuring it out," Kiria whispered to Cassidy.

**(1)**: Means literally shut up. I'm not sure how accurate my little bits of Japanese will be, considering there is not a drop of Japanese, no, Asian in me. -sweatdrops-

And thus ends the first chapter! Here's my dear friend Nazget, the co owner of this story!

Nazget: Yo. Uhm, waddup G-dogs?

Mist: Uh, what she means is, she'll be right back after she goes and equips her nose... _or _

_so we thought..._

Nazget: Right. +1 to MP. Blizzara Nose of +1.

Mist: This is what comes after 3 hours of Kingdom Hearts 1... and misreading the subtitles...

Naz and Mist: Now, join us next time for the exciting...second chapter!

Mist: Ta ta for now!

Naz: I'm hungry...

Mist: Fine, here's the tuna.

Naz: Glee.


	2. Introductions

Okay! Second chappie! I figure I can bring in more people if I keep up the updating. And please please PLEASE bug me if I forget to update! Words of inspiration are loved! Well, here we go!

Oh! I forgot last time! Gomenasai! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Harry Potter or Cassidy. However, she owns my heart... it's in her bell...

And Gabby owns my soul... though Naz (Cassidy) is going to try to bargain with her for it... something's really wrong here...

The clock chimed twelve as Edward Elric sat in one of the squishy armchairs by the fireplace. All that was left now was a few glowing embers, throwing off just enough light to light up his face, which, at the current time, showed annoyance. _'I thought they were alchemists. If you're going to ever help someone, you have to be on time,'_ he thought grumpily to himself, subconsciously pushing the little voice out of his mind that was reminding him that he always delayed giving his reports to Mustang as long as possible.

As if on cue, Kiria and Cassidy appeared at the bottom of the steps. They strode forward and sat on the couch that faced his armchair. "So, what do you want to know?" Kiria settled back on the couch as Cassidy leaned forward, her eyes sharp and observing.

"Cut to the chase. You know who I am, and I can guess who you are," Ed said bluntly. "Though we haven't had a proper introduction. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And you?"

"I'm Cassidy Hisoka, the Pressure Alchemist," Cassidy turned her gaze to the only three embers that still burned.

"Kiria Natashi," came the response from the reclining girl. "Nice to meet you. So, why did Central send you and the Lieutenant Colonel here?"

"I was searching for something last year, but it was destroyed. Now we're here because we've heard...unsettling rumors. I've said enough, so what are you guys here for?" Ed never liked to say too much. He had, from experience, learned it could lead to disaster.

"The Fuhrer said something similar, about the rumors. We're here to investigate farther, and to keep you and Mustang out of trouble. He figured two more alchemists couldn't hurt." Kiria shrugged.

"Even if they were new. We passed the exam just a few months ago." Cassidy fingered her pocket watch that was hidden in her coat pocket. She then sat up suddenly, like she had remembered something. "Oh, and tomorrow, would you show us the way to where the Lieutenant Colonel works? Lieutenant Hawkeye sent us with quite a lot of paperwork for him. Said he 'forgot' it."

It took all the willpower the Fullmetal Alchemist had to keep from laughing out loud. Yet again, another failed attempt to slack off. Roy Mustang was famous for his laziness. "Sure," he said, regaining his composure.

Ed watched the two girls. He could already tell these two were going to have some difficulty in this school. Like all (or almost all) alchemists, they would be always looking to the law of equivalent exchange. But here in the magical world, such a law did not exist. One could create something from nothing; a very difficult fact to comprehend for a trained scientist. "Let me give you two a bit of advice," he said. They looked back to him. "You both obviously know the rule about not using alchemy, right?" When they nodded, he continued. "Well, the Law kind of goes with that. Equivalent exchange doesn't work that way here."

"Wha, how can it not work here?" Cassidy glared suspiciously at him.

"What I mean is, things can be created out of nothing here. So don't freak out when it happens." He sighed. Yep, just as he thought. The girls looked shocked. "Anyways, we should all get to bed. Classes start tomorrow.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on Cassidy, bed. And no late night reading!" Kiria stood and started toward the stairs.

"Okay..." Cassidy stole a glance at Kiria before snatching a book off the closest table and tucking it in her coat. "Night Fullmetal."

"And don't call me Fullmetal!" Ed called after them. "You sound like the colonel... not something I wish to be reminded of..." he muttered as he headed toward the boys dorm.

Naz: I have now abducted Mist's computer. She's packing... Bwaha. Ha.

Mist: Packing in background Which one do I not pack! Argh, what am I suppose to wear...

Naz: She's in Chorus. She's leaving me for more than a full week. I'm betrayed.

Mist: AARRGGG! spazz spazz Stupid stuff... stupid suitcase...

Naz: I'm packing too. Not now. To move. How sad. Haha.

Mist and Naz: We'll be back soon!

Naz: Betrayed... Tugs on Mist's sleeve Sniff.

Mist: I'll be back, promise! I'll send a postcard or something! Bye all! See ya in a week! Or so...

Naz: Betrayed. walks away


End file.
